Korban Iklan
by liinn
Summary: Sakura yang sedang galau karena memikirkan kecengannya yang katanya telah memiliki kekasih, mendapatkan pencerahan setelah menonton sebuah iklan di televisi, dan pada akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya selama ini. Namun, apa benar akan berjalan lancar dan dirinya tidak menjadi korban iklan lagi?


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sebal layar televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah iklan mie instant yang seminggu lalu membuatnya hampir menginap di rumah sakit.

Gadis merah muda yang bulan lalu menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu memang sangat mudah terkena hasutan dari iklan-iklan yang sering dilihatnya di televisi, khususnya iklan-iklan produk makanan.

Ceritanya, minggu lalu gadis manis itu memiliki ujian lisan dengan guru bahasa inggrisnya, Ibiki _sensei_ yang terkenal _killer_ namun sangat dihormati. Adik dari Sasori itu memang memiliki _track record_ yang kurang bagus dalam pelajaran yang satu itu. Ia bukannya sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa inggris, namun entah kenapa jika harus berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing tersebut lidahnya seolah kaku dan kata-kata yang keluar menjadi sangat _absurd_. Padahal jika membaca artikel, fanfiksi yang berbahasa inggris ataupun menonton film dengan audio bahasa inggris tanpa ada _subtitle-_ nya pun dirinya masih cukup mengerti. Tapi kenapa waktu _speaking kok_ sangat susah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Nah, akhirnya Sakura menemukan solusinya ketika tengah menonton televisi yang kebetulan saat itu sedang tayang sebuah iklan mie instant. Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung keluar menuju sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya dan memborong sepuluh _cup_ mie instant tersebut. Langsung saja hari itu, gadis yang memiliki mata hijau bening tersebut menghabiskan semua _cup_ mie yang baru dibelinya dengan harapan ujian lisan esok pagi akan sukses.

Namun Sakura lupa, tidak semua hal bisa diperoleh secara instant dunia ini, seperti mie instant yang hanya menunggu tiga menit setelah diseduh air panas bisa langsung disantap. Ya, harapan tinggallah harapan, yang pada akhirnya, bukan " _lidahnya yang kayak orang inggris"_ tapi malah perutnya bergejolak sakit. Ya, _maag_ nya kambuh karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan tersebut.

Sakura cukup beruntung, nilai _speaking_ yang didapatnya keesokan harinya setidaknya berada di atas ambang nilai minimal. Entah mau kesal atau apa, Ibiki- _sensei_ memberikan nilai tersebut karena merasa kasihan melihat wajah pucat Sakura yang pagi itu memaksakan diri untuk masuk kelas hanya untuk mengikuti ujian yang dari satu minggu sebelumnya membuatnya was-was.

 _So_ , apakah ia harus berterima aksih juga pada iklan mie instant yang setidaknya membuatnya lulus walau dengan cara yang berbeda?

Cih!

 _Big no_!

Sakura menyambar remot di lantai dengan tangan kirinya yang menjuntai. Kedua kaki jenjangnya nyaman menyilang di atas bantalan sofa. Secepat kilat, gadis itu langsung mengganti _channel_ favoritnya yang sekarang mengingatkannya akan kebodohannya.

"Ck, penipuan publik!" Gerutuan kekesalan meluncur dari mulutnya saat teringat kembali akan kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia lebih menahan diri dan berpikir logis agar tidak termakan oleh iklan-iklan produk yang dilihatnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan kali ini saja gadis itu terhasut dengan sangat mudah oleh iklan-iklan yang ditontonnya. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak pernah kapok dan langsung melupakan pengalaman mengerikan yang yang dialami sebelumnya jika melihat produk-produk baru. Dengan niat hanya coba-coba, tidak jarang gadis itu mendapat kesialan yang ujung-ujungnya merugikan.

Seperti tempo hari, Sakura yang galau setengah mati karena cowok kecengannya diisukan telah memilki pacar yang tentunya seorang gadis yang katanya adalah si sekretaris OSIS itu. Pada awalnya Sakura langsung menepis kabar tersebut, sama seperti ia tidak memedulikan para _flamer_ yang hanya bisa caci maki tanpa memberikan solusi dalam fanfiksi yang di _publish-_ nya di sebuah situs. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu ia tanpa sengaja melihat Neji, cowok kecengannya tengah makan di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah, berdua saja dengan gadis yang diketahuinya adalah si sekretaris OSIS itu.

Langsung saja ia _brokoro_ , bahkan sebelum sempat mengungkapkan rasa kekagumannya pada si cowok.

Sore itu, Sakura langsung membeli dua _cup_ es krim dengan ukuran satu liter dan lima batang coklat untuk menghilangkan galaunya.

Namun nyatanya, coklat dan es krim sama sekali tidak membuat pikirannya tenang malah menambah masalah baru. Gadis itu lupa, jika perutnya sangat tidak bersahabat dengan dua makanan manis tersebut, terutama coklat. Jadinya dari sore hingga malam perutnya tidak berhenti mual-mual dan sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas kimia yang diberikan Shizune- _sensei_ sehingga membuatnya dihukum keesokan harinya.

Duh! Sepertinya dewi kesialan sangat senang menaungi dirinya dua minggu terakhir ini.

Namun, saat dirinya tengah _bergalau derita_ meratapi _kecengan-_ nya dan kebodohannya yang berakhir derita, sebuah tayangan iklan menyita perhatiannya sejenak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk anggun dengan kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Kemudian, otaknya mulai memikirkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat jenius. Dengan perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

 _Dengan bicara, ubah mantan jadi soulmate._

Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata bijak(?) yang terdapat dalam tayangan iklan sebuah _provider_ tersebut. Nampaknya gadis itu ingin mencoba melakukannya, mungkin saja setelah mereka bicara dapat mengubah status mereka.

 _Dengan bicara, ubah kecengan jadi pacar?_

 _Who knows?_

.

Setelah menyiapkan mental, hati dan pulsa, Sakura langsung mengambil ponsel _jadul_ kesayangannya dan sebuah _note_ yang di dalamnya berisi nomor ponsel sang _kecengan_. Setelah, mengetik nomor yang diberikan oleh Naruto tersebut, Sakura hanya menatap deretan angka tersebut.

Menutup matanya, Sakura kemudian menekan tombol _dial_ yang dulunya berwarna merah di _keypad_ ponselnya. Dengan hati berdebar, ia mendengar suara sambungan telpon. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_!"

Sakura kelabakan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua deretan kalimat yang tersusun di otaknya mendadak lenyap.

"H-halo."

Sakura berbicara terbata-bata. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia akhirnya memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

" _Se-senpai_ , maaf kalau panggilan telponku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mengagumi _senpai._ Mungkin kau tidak me- _notice_ keberadaanku, tapi aku selalu memerhatikan _senpai._ T-tapi-tapi aku bukan _stalker,_ aku hanya memerhatikan _senpai_ di waktu luang saja _kok_. Kalau lagi senggang atau lagi tidak kerjaan atau saat-saat tidak sengaja. Pokoknya, aku sangat mengagumi semua yang ada pada _senpai_ , apalagi rambutmu. Aku sangat iri. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa atau _nganu-nganu kok_ sama _senpai._ Aku menyukaimu, itu ya, _senpai,_ malam."

Sakura melemparkan dirinya di sofa, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang namun ada raut kelegaan di wajahnya. Tapi diantara semua hal yang dikaguminya, kenapa Sakura harus menyebut rambut sih? Ah biarlah, yang terpenting ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Wow, yang tadi itu ... _nganu_ banget," desahnya dengan helaan napas sangat sangat sangat lega. Rasanya _plong_ sekali setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

Kemudian, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada _email_ yang masuk dalam ponsel _yang_ kini berwarna _pink_ pudar tersebut.

Kening lebarnya mengernyit melihat sebaris pesan yang tertulis disana, kemudian matanya melebar dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

 _Besok kujemput, jangan bangun terlambat, Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan celana basket dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru terlihat tengah menatap layar _handphone_ pintarnya. Matanya yang sekelam malam masih fokus pada layar yang kini sudah berwarna hitam.

"Sakura, eh?"

Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis cerewet yang kadang bisa sangat ceroboh tersebut. Gadis berjidat lebar yang hobi sekali _baperan_ hanya gara-gara hal sepele. Gadis merah jambu yang sering menyebutnya menyebalkan namun seringkali meminta salinan tugas rumah atau jawabannya saat-saat ulangan. Namun nyatanya, gadis naif, polos dan bodoh yang sangat tidak peka itu adalah gadis yang mampu menawan hatinya semenjak mereka menjadi tetangga lima tahun yang lalu.

Seringai tipis mulai merekah di bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap layar _handphone-_ nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

Setelah terkirim, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya dengan seringai yang tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya. Nampaknya, malam ini ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Ah, rasanya pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar melihat rekasi gadis merah jambu kesayangannya besok.

.

.

Sasuke berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Lelaki yang mewarisi wajah rupawan dari buyutnya, Embah Madara tersebut berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan _bento_ untuk kakaknya.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, pemuda itu langsung mendapati Sakura yang tengah celingak celinguk memerhatikan jalan komplek. Tanpa sadar, kekehan rendah keluar dari mulutnya melihat tingkah gadis merah jambu yang sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya, Sasuke dengan langkah tegap menghampiri Sakura yang masih menempel di pagar rumahnya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sasuke santai. Punggungya ikut bersandar di gerbang rumah Sakura.

Gadis yang ditanya mendelik tidak suka. "Siapa yang menunggumu!"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau menungguku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seringai geli tersemat di bibirnya melihat gadis tetangganya yang mulai mengusirnya.

"Hush, pergi sana!"

"Hn."

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan depan gerbang rumah Sakura, tentunya dengan sang gadis yang diseretnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang tahu!"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya terus mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia mengabaikan pemberontakan serta teriakan gadis di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, kau sangat sangat menyebalkan. Sudah kubilang, aku sedang menunggu se ─,

"Kau tidak perlu menunggunya, bodoh."

"Aku ingin menunggunya," kekeuh Sakura yang masih berusaha lepas.

"Sudah kublang tidak perlu. Dia sekarang sedang menjemput seorang gadis bodoh yang sangat cerewet, kekanakan, cengeng dengan jidat selebar lapangan tapi sangat tidak peka." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, pun juga dengan Sakura. "Walau begitu, dia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, mengeluarkan _smartphone-_ nyadari dalam sakun dan memutar sebuah rekaman tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

" _Se-senpai, maaf kalau panggilan telponku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mengagumi senpai. Mungkin kau tidak me-notice keberadaanku, tapi aku selalu memerhatikan senpai. T-tapi-tapi aku bukan stalker, aku hanya memerhatikan senpai di waktu luang saja kok. Kalau lagi senggang atau lagi tidak kerjaan atau saat-saat tidak sengaja. Pokoknya, aku sangat mengagumi semua yang ada pada senpai, apalagi rambutmu. Aku sangat iri. Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa atau nganu-nganu kok sama menyukaimu, itu saja. Sudah ya, senpai, selamat malam."_

Sakura sangat kenal suara ini, tentu saja karena itu miliknya. Tapi kenapa ungkapan hatinya tadi malam bisa direkam Sasuke, apa _senpai_ yang dikaguminya menginap di rumahnya?

"B-bagiaman kau bisa ─"

"Tentu bisa," tukas Sasuke, lalu mengulang memutar rekaman tersebut tepat saat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat _"aku menyukaimu"._

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Eh ..."

"Kau sendiri yang menelponku tadi malam. Yeah, dan aku menerima perasaanmu," balas Sasuke dengan santai, bertolak bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," tepis Sakura dengan wajah yang mulaia bersemu merah karena kesal, malu dan _deg-degan_. Jadi yang tadi malam ditelponnya ... tapi ia sangat yakin nomor yang telpembonnya bukan milik Sasuke. Apa mungkin Naruto salah memberikan nomor?

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau _ngambek_ dua hari kemarin. Kau cemburu melihatku makan siang bersama Karin, hm?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" dengus Sakura yang tak mau kalah. Memang, gadis itu kesal karena melihat Sasuke yang lagi berduaan di cafe dekat sekolah mereka. Ya, hanya kesal, bukannya cemburu.

"Aku yang bilang. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau sanagt me ─ "

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapan yang mungkin akan disambung dengan umpatan, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke.

"Bisnya sudah tiba, cepatlah."

"T-tapi ... "

"Hn. Besok motorku sudah selesai diperbaiki. Jadi kita tidak perlu naik bis lagi. Kau akan berangkat dan pulang bersamaku. Mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sakura.

"Tsk, kau ini sangat keras kepala, bodoh dan tidak peka sekali."

" Hei, apa maksudmu ucapanmu itu dan kenapa aku harus pulang ber─"

"Tentu saja karena kau pacarku," timpal Sasuke yang mulai mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam bis.

"H-hei, sejak kapan kita─"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau pacarku sejak aku bilang menyukaimu tadi. Duduk dan diamlah, orang-orang melihatmu."

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, dan benar saja. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu memang tidak terbiasa dan selalu gugup dan malu jikalau sudah menjadi tontonaan seperti ini. Dengan keuda telapak tangan mungilnya, Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sasuke mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusap lembut helaian merah jambu Sakura. Ia bisa mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas yang intinya mengata-ngatai dirinya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya karena telah membuat gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu , Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa menyebut Sakura kekasihnya sekarang.

Nampaknya untuk ke-sekian kalinya, Sakura menjadi korban iklan lagi.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Tadinya pengen bikin yg humor gimana gitu, pake bahasa non baku kekinian (?). Ternyata engga bisa wkwkkw. Oya, jadilah _nganu_ begini.**


End file.
